Not Your Average Dracula
by xScenex
Summary: Extreamly AU. Seven year old Harry Potter knew something was happening after he saw the dark shadow in the schools' auditorium. Something was lurking in the halls, and in the dark, waiting for him outside of classes.. [Challenge Inside]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies.

A/N: This was made by me, because I was bored, and with Halloween coming up and all that, I'm feeling more festive - this is just a small treat to myself for the upcoming Halloween, although this is a tad early and I'll probably finish it after Halloween. I have no idea what kind of person would read this, since it's kind of stupid, but I had fun writing the beginning. This first part is short, but the next parts will be a lot longer. Like, triple longer.

Also, if anyone reads this and wants to give it a shot, I'll shoot this out as a challenge fic. :D The rules will be simple - 

Harry must be in elementary school, between six to ten years old. It doesn't matter what time of the year it is, but to be fun, try to make it around Halloween. Snape must be in it, however you do that, it's up to you, but Harry has to think that Snape's a vampire. Snape has to follow Harry around (on whatever duties, it's your choice.) Remus Lupin can be involved as well, or any of the other faculty of Hogwarts. And most importantly, you have to make it FUN. :D Anyways, any questions can be asked about this and I'll answer them the best I can. Well, for anyone giving it a shot, please contact me about it so I can check it out! Good luck!

Anyways. Beware; stupidity ahead, along with hallucinations and horrible studio graphics. You've been warned.

* * *

Not Your Average Dracula

By: xScenex aka Min

Prologue

* * *

A flash of light burst into the tiny room, but was gone within seconds. What was that? Lightning? 

BOOM! Clutter, bang, snap.

Er.

"CUT!"

At those words, numerous piles of robes fell from the above stage, leaving anything and everything draped in the brown coils.

"What a disaster!" shrieked the producer into his microphone, his high, nasal voice piercing the air. "This is NOT what I expected from you lot! Potter, Get down! Down, now! Come on, Get!"

Hanging his head, a small child with dark, unruly hair slipped down from one of the above platforms.

"Sir, I'm sorry. The noise just scared me --"

"No excuses!" came the annoyed reply. "If you can't hold the buckets up until the right time, you are _out_ of this play!"

Sniffling, the boy nodded. "It wont happen again."

"I hope not. Now, Duncan, if you and your friend there -- no, the other one -- would pick up those ropes and stick them over in that corner…"

Seven year old Harry Potter shook his head as the man waved his arms around flamboyantly, yelling once again into his microphone. He really disliked his Drama teacher - why did little kids have to take drama anyways?

He sniffled again and wiped the underside of his eyes with his hand, dislodging his large, round glasses frames. After a second, his vision became blurry, but he didn't care.

Since no one was looking, he scampered off the stage and into the back equipment rooms as noiselessly as possible. It was no use for him to stay out there if everyone was only going to yell at him.

Scrunching up his face in anger, Harry whispered, "If they want someone to hold ropes, they'll do it themselves."

The small child flopped down onto the cold floor between two tall boxes, efficiently blocking himself away from anyone's view if they came to look for him. He seethed with embarrassment and anger, unsure why he was being yelled at for dropping ropes. It's not like it was the 'big night' as the teacher liked to say.

He wasn't sure how long passed but eventually, he heard the other kids his age scampering along the stage, cleaning up for the evening. They were laughing, snickering, and giggling in the fashion that little kids do.

Poking his head out and looking left and right, Harry crawled out of his hiding place covered in dust. He hurried to get out of the back storerooms before they were locked up and snuck a glance out of the deep, red satin curtains to make sure that his teacher was gone.

He didn't see anyone on the stage so he pushed the curtain aside to let himself out. He didn't want to run into the other children - they'd only make fun of him for his mess-up earlier. His cousin, Dudley, would make sure of that.

The little boy was halfway across the stage when he heard a small noise out in the audience seats.

Snapping his head up, Harry squinted into the dimly lit room. He scanned the area hesitantly like any child would, until his eyes landed on a tall, dark figure sitting in the middle row, in the middle section.

He gasped and looked away. Who was it? No one was allowed into the auditorium except for the participants of the play and the teachers of the school, and by the looks of it, that person down there wasn't a teacher.

At his thoughts, the stranger seemed to upturn his face and a gleam of white teeth set in the form of a grimace shone slightly in the dim light.

Gulping in horror, Harry nearly ran off the stage towards the exit doors. He pressed with his body weight against the door to open it, and before he slipped completely out of the building, he chanced one more glance at the person, his heart beating a mile a minute.

They were still sitting, but he knew they were watching him. The dark hair that hung shoulder length shadowed the face, but Harry got the impression of someone up to no good. Maybe that was one of those guys that his Uncle always called a 'freak'.

He could see why - the person was wearing something that resembled a dress, but yet, it fanned out over the shoulders much like a cape would.

With wide, horrified eyes, his mind turned numerous gears quickly, thinking up some of the most ridiculous possibilities of what this man could be.

Once his thoughts stopped on the image of a black and white film Dudley had once watched on Halloween a year or so ago, with a man in a large black cape, ghost white skin, and fangs the size of shark teeth, he shook with fear.

In complete terror, Harry ran out the door and slammed it behind him. He felt his heart skip slightly at the thought of a vampire in his school.

But after a few seconds, Harry giggled loudly. Since when were vampires real? Uncle Vernon had said they weren't, and he might as well believe it. Dudley didn't believe in them, neither did the other kids in his class.

But just in case, he made sure the door was shut tightly and then made his way down the sidewalk around the building. He didn't have anything from school with him, since they didn't have homework that day. Miss Henderson said that it was alright to leave their stuff in their cubbies as long as they didn't have anything for their parents in there.

So, without a bag or anything else on his back, he was free to run around for a few hours before he was required to be home.

Smiling at the lack of restrictions, he headed towards the school gate to go to the nearby park.

The sky was dim, covered in grey, heavy clouds. The smell of rain was on the wind as it whipped around the dark haired child, disheveling the already unruly locks. The orange, red, and brown leaves on the trees and on the ground crackled and scraped as the wind blew them into piles or across the concrete.

Harry took a look around, a bit unnerved by how quiet it was besides the weather. Where were the other children?

He took a few small steps towards the gate again, looking left and right. The courtyard was empty, and the windows lining the front of the school building were dark. The playground further away was empty as well, the swings slowly moving on their own accord.

Shivering, Harry stuffed his small hands into his jacket and, with head bowed down, he jogged up the path. When he got to the gate, he sighed slightly. He was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched.

He slipped out onto the grass lawn before the street and turned around for a mere second. But that was long enough to see the black shape turning a corner around the school building.

He was nearly sure that he'd just imagined the shape, but the sound of cloth whipping in the wind was a reminder that some things were quite real.

The boy gulped again but pushed his panic down. Even if there was someone up to no good, what could he do? No one would believe him - not again, after he turned his teachers hair blue, or since he found himself on top of the school's rooftop without remembering how he got there.

Then, with wide eyes, Harry thought of something. What if this man had always lived in the school? What if he'd been the cause for all the weird things that happened?

But that was just stupid, he told himself. He couldn't blame those incidences on anyone or anything else. He was a freak, like his uncle said, and he would have to live with that.

It could be a bit fun, he mused.

But the thought of the stranger lingered in his mind as he hurriedly turned around, heading towards the walk that would lead him strait to Privet Drive.

* * *

Should I continue? Yes, or no? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies.**

* * *

A/N: So much positive response for such a short chapter! Especially for a first one! But no matter, it makes me happy to see that so many people like this so far. I haven't seen many Halloween stories out there, and that's a bit disappointing, so if anyone sees one that's good, please let me know?

Well, as it is, this story isn't exactly going to be based on complete canon (as you may be able to tell.). It's really AU, and many characters will be showing up in it - and some may be slightly OC compared to the books, but it's only there to help this all fit into my story. Like I said before, this is only for fun.

Also, sorry about the shortness of this one as well. I postponed writing it because I was so busy, so that's why it's short - I tried to update as much as I could in one night (It's already past midnight and I have to be up and awake in three and a half hours for work) so I stayed up way too late to write this. Please don't kill me, I promise that the next one will be longer!

* * *

Not Your Average Dracula 

By: xScenex aka Min

Chapter One

* * *

That following night, as young Harry was forced into his cupboard under the stairs - or his bedroom, as his uncle called it - he could hear the wind starting to pick up outside. He paused with his tiny hands on the latch, and stared out of the window closest to him. The clouds from earlier seemed darker as night had settled in, and the streetlights outside seemed to dim with the pulse of wind.

He shivered and tugged his door closed before hopping quickly onto his worn cot. Harry couldn't help but feel jittery from the day's occurrences. What had that guy been doing in the school? The image was stuck in his mind.

Harry thought it was a bit stupid of him to act the way he did, but that guy had just given him the creeps. Maybe he'd just gotten the creeps because the guy looked so out of place at his school. Or, it could have been Harry giving himself the creeps by thinking of guys that _did _give him the creeps on old black and white movies featuring nonexistent monsters…

He started to become confused.

Tiredly, the boy yawned and rubbed at his bleary eyes, upsetting his glasses. He pulled said object off his face and laid them on a sturdy box that had been placed by his cot as a bedside table and stared upwards at the dark ceiling.

Outside, he could hear the beginnings of thunder as it rumbled angrily at a distance - that, or the sound was just muffled by the stairs and many walls surrounding Harry's cupboard.

Not really caring about the storm brewing overhead, Harry rolled over on his bed and tugged his wool blanket tightly around himself. As his eyelids shut, he momentarily thought of the upcoming drama play and seconds later, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

"_And ladies, gentlemen, let me present to you!"_

_Harry's eyes were wide. He found himself staring up at a huge stage, three times as big as the one at his school, lit up with the brightest of lights and shadowed with the darkest gloom. _

_Looking around, Harry could see that he himself were sitting in a red, velvet colored chair that clashed with the shadowed persons sitting left and right of him. They nearly looked like people from old films, dressed in top hats and tailored jackets; sundresses with hair done up. Their skin, clothes, and hair were all the same shades - black, white, and gray. They looked completely alien against the bright red seats._

_On the stage, the curtains had begun to rise up, slowly and teasingly. From the lower proportion of the stage that was exposed, Harry couldn't see anything. No stage equipment, no feet as people stood in place, no nothing._

_Seconds passed as the unknown speaker continued, "… your worst nightmare."_

_The words were so overused in the recent films that Uncle Vernon watched on night TV that they held almost no meaning to Harry until his eyes settled on a further section of the stage just as the curtains pulled up in a jerky motion so that the rest of what had been dangling was now too high up to cause any annoyance._

_In the shadows was a large, hairy form. Golden eyes shone mischievously at Harry from the darkness, and he gulped. The thing was staring right at him, with flared nostrils and bared teeth. That definitely wasn't a puppy._

_Harry wanted to run away from the stage. He turned his head to see the other people's reactions, but just as he did, they seemed to fade away in wisps of smoke, smiling and some laughing cheerfully as if this were nothing more than a comedy._

_But Harry didn't find anything funny about some hairy, wolfish creature sitting up on the stage. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the animal was eyeing him hungrily._

_Seconds passed before, in startled silence, the boy found a sudden burst of light against his eyes. He blinked furiously and shielded his eyes from the onslaught so that he could find the source of disturbance._

_He was surprised to find that the spotlight had just been shifted towards him. The white circle enveloped his form and he looked around desperately._

_No one was there with him._

_The unknown speakers voice boomed again, this time, to Harry's absolute horror, beckoning him onto the stage._

"_No," Harry found himself saying desperately, but even though he voiced his thoughts, he found himself mechanically standing up and making his way towards the stage where the thing awaited him._

_The spotlight followed him as he walked up the side steps and onto the red hued stage. He felt as if his eyesight had been obscured by red plastic wrap._

"_I don't want to be here," Harry whimpered as he stepped fully onto the stage and a silence pressed down on him._

_A snarl ripped through the air after he spoke, making the quiet air seem worse than before._

_Harry whipped around to where the creature sat and realized that it was no longer seated. It was now standing up on its hind legs, its chest puffed out proudly and it's clawed paws high over it's head. _

_The eyes still glowed eerily, and the teeth looked longer and sharper up close._

_The boy felt his throat tighten and he tried to cry out. The sound never came, and the wolfish creature stepped towards him, snarling angrily. Spit flew in all directions and Harry vaguely wondered if the animal had rabies._

_He watched it come closer and closer until it was almost completely on him. His eyes widened and his heart thumped loudly in his chest._

_He wanted to wake up._

_The wolf lunged forward to take the last yard between them - but suddenly, the spotlight clicked off with a loud '_Swuck_'. _

_Harry didn't feel the impact._

_He stared around himself in the darkness, and saw nothing for a moment until a loud sound pierced the darkness and lights suddenly appeared all around the theatre._

_It was clapping._

"_Bravo… Bravo…"_

_Harry's head snapped up at the voice. There was a single man sitting in the front row of the seats, dressed roughly in an old suit which was patched up in various places. His russet hair, much like that of the creatures, was disheveled and his eyes were sparkling with amusement. Amber eyes…_

_Harry jumped back, only to find himself tripping over something._

_As he tumbled to the ground, he frantically scurried backwards and stared wide-eyed at whatever he tripped on._

_It was a wolf costume, the metallic zipper visible through the heap of false fur. Had that been…?_

_His head snapped up once more to look at the man in the audience, and as he did, the man titled his head back, long teeth glinting in the dull light and he let out a howling laughter, sending the hair on the boy's neck standing up._

_

* * *

Harry found himself jumping out of his cot soon after he awoke. He peered around himself uncertainly, unsure of what had just happened._

That sure hadn't felt like a dream, but what else could it have been?

He still heard the unearthly howl of laughter in his mind as he sat back down on his cot and reached for his worn blanket. He felt cold, but that could just be the after shivers from the dream.

He wrapped it firmly around his tiny body and seriously contemplated what his dream had been about.

First it had been the strange man in the auditorium at school, now it was some wolf-guy at a huge theatre. What next? Frankenstein at a ballet?

The child nearly laughed at his own thoughts but kept quiet. He didn't want to wake his family up - they would be angry with him.

He wasn't even sure what time it was. But Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long while, because of that dream. It left him feeling slightly jittery, as if there had been something he'd missed.

Harry poked absentmindedly at a hold in the blanket and continued to think about all the weird things that had been happening recently.

Maybe there was more to it than he had thought. Maybe, just maybe, there was something going on - and he wanted to find out what it was.


End file.
